This invention relates to an ammunition loader with an improved charge bar.
In the art of loading spent ammunition such as shotgun shells, it is already known to provide a vertically movable device having hoppers for shot and powder, a slideable charge bar for providing metered amounts of shot and powder; and dies for sizing, priming and crimping the shell, as well as a filler tube for feeding the metered shot and powder into the shell.
The charge bar has included closed side walls and vertical openings to receive selected sizes of bushings, with the latter receiving and determining the metered amount of the charge of shot and powder. Sliding of the charge bar between several positions has caused the shot or powder to flow into the bushing from a hopper and to be subsequently discharged through the filler tube.
It is well known that loading and reloading ammunition requires great care and attention to reduce the dangers involved. For example, it is important that bushings be placed into the above-mentioned charge bar openings, lest too much shot or powder be fed into the shell.
The present invention is based on a unique concept of charge bar construction wherein shot or powder cannot be fed to the shell unless a bushing is in place in the charge bar. Broadly, this is accomplished by providing a leakage opening in the wall of the charge bar and which communicates with the outside of the assembly. The opening is blocked when a bushing is in place, but permits shot or powder to spill therethrough if no bushing is present.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, at least one leakage opening is provided at the lower edge of the charge bar side wall and a radial projection on the bushing normally blocks the opening.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, at least one leakage opening is provided in the charge bar sidewall and about midway between the upper and lower edges thereof, and the bushing wall itself normally blocks the opening.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, indicia are provided on each bushing in a manner so that it is visually observable when the bushing is installed. The indicia are for the purpose of indicating the amount of shot or powder which will be metered when that particular bushing is used.